the Imparadise Series
by tragiang
Summary: #01; Yoshikuni is really nice when he warms up to someone.
1. Frustration

**Warnings**: Yoshikuni is really nice when he warms up to someone.  
**Summary**: Yoshikuni could make anyone feel silly in any situation.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters.  
**Characters**: Honma Sanae and Wada Yoshikuni  
**Challenge**: #01; Frustration

* * *

I fell in love with Yoshikuni, for the first time during my schooldays. He was the studious type, and was often busy because of that. It was common for girls who attended to Seirei Gakuen to have such feelings for one of the five members from the student council. But that was just an assumption, an excuse for me not to do anything about it. Well, that was until I heard I was going to have to repeat a year. I had to put my feelings aside and ask for help.

"Wada-senpai, I heard you were really good at studying." I muttered right behind him. I think I caught his attention, since he instantly turned around to face me. Making eye contact was a bad idea too, I can't stop myself from blushing now. "I was wondering if you could give me a few tips."

Yoshikuni didn't have a response. Instead he pulled off his glasses for a quick wipe and began to scan. He was analyzing me from top to bottom, his eyes moving quicker like a computer. His robotic like attitude soon shifted to something more humanlike.

"All you really need is confidence in yourself, Honma-san." He smiled, while gathering his textbooks and notebooks. His smile changed into a smirk when he asked me, "If you want, I can help you study on my free time."

"So let's dicuss about it on our way to the station." I suggested quite shyly, as I quickly turned around and headed out the door. He hurried after me, with his bookbag hanging onto his shoulder. "Ah, you must know Murakami-san then."

He was a different person, after we had that conversation. Before that happened, I was stressing over how to ask him. I still like Yoshikuni, even if he makes me very flustered and frustrated all the time. But that's because I am trying my best not to be the idiot.


	2. Voice

**Warnings**: Depends if you like Akihiro, or Shin.  
**Summary**: Sanae listens to his words all the time, blocking out everything that surrounds her because she feels that she still has a chance.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the any of the characters.  
**Characters**: Honma Sanae and Jinguuji Akihiro  
**Challenge**: #28; Voice

* * *

Music plugged out the chattering of the girls, the yelling between the boys and my classmates having fun. Soon then I began to lose interest in school, as the conversations had lessened down to a simple greeting and the lack of participation in sports seemed to have surprised a few. I liked having a set of headphones around my neck all the time, in case I need to tune out from reality.

"Akihiro-senpai, it looks like you were in a fight or something." For awhile I was singing in a muttering and mumbling way, it seemed to have calmed him down. I pulled off the earphones and left them dangling. "Here, listen to this. It might surprise you a bit."

He was the type who could be so stubborn, but he finally gave in. Akihiro waited for me to change the song that I wanted him to listen to. Oh, and he was also quite impatient about it too.

"It's not bad, coming from that asshole." Akihiro stood there with one earphone on, as he had the other one in my ear. He blushed a little, maybe it was because we were standing so close to each other. "It makes me feel hot."

"Yeah, me too." Even though he probably got roughened up by the older students, it was relieving him from stress I think. Once he said that he was falling over heels for me, but I was in love with someone else at the time. I still like him now too. "Nishimura-san is a good person."

He stole all the heartbeats and heartthrobs from me, even when his feelings belonged to someone else. I can still hear his voice, lingering often after the song had ended at the concerts. Sometimes it felt like he was confessing his affections for me, and then he would kiss me out of nowhere like in dramas and manga. Never mind, it was actually Akihiro who is kissing me right now.


End file.
